


【承包全宇宙】鱼与飞鸟

by ALittleBallisRollingNow



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 01:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALittleBallisRollingNow/pseuds/ALittleBallisRollingNow
Summary: *一个私设如山的西幻脑洞*微量养成，OOC，借了点La Légende du Roi Arthur的设定，人类草x德鲁伊鱼*儿童晚安文学，大概算是个双向守护,其实我不觉得是个BE……就……随便看看吧





	【承包全宇宙】鱼与飞鸟

1.  
“鱼有眼泪吗？”  
“有的。”  
“如果鱼有眼泪，他哭了，眼泪会直接流进海里吗？”  
“是的，会直接融入海水。”  
“那不是没人看见了吗？”

“傻瓜，眼泪不是为了流给别人看的。眼泪很珍贵。”年轻的德鲁伊摸了摸男孩的脑袋，帮他盖好了被子，“眼泪承载了所有活物的感情，喜怒哀愁，爱与恨，希望与遗憾……统统都在这一滴泪珠里，是珍贵的宝石一样的存在。”  
“所以父亲才说，我不能随便哭吗？”  
“这是属于人类社会的约束，小孩子可以随意哭，长大了就不能了。”  
“为什么呢？眼泪不是很珍贵的好东西吗?”  
“因为除了这些珍贵的感情之外，生存还需要学会克制，承衍。”金宇硕起身帮他放下窗帘，“你要成为王，就需要学会克制一些感情，它们会干扰你成为明君。”

“我不懂。”他又坐起了身来。  
“你长大就会懂的。”金宇硕拢了拢长袍的袖子，坐到床边轻轻把他按回柔软的床垫，“世界很公平，承衍。有得到就会有失去，如果你想要留住最宝贵的眼泪，就一定会丢失另一些很珍贵的东西。”

“不过现在还不需要想这么多，小孩子最需要的是睡觉，睡觉才能长高。”他把帷幔放了下来，“睡吧，明天还要早起。”

2.  
德鲁伊的年龄是王朝的秘密。金宇硕看起来二十出头的年纪，实际已经随父亲进宫好几十年了。他生得好看，举手投足间有着作为祭司天生的仙气和优雅，待人接物又和善而温柔，用王上的话来说“这一代的德鲁伊大人真是大自然对王朝最好的馈赠。”

这一代的王子过了八岁生日便交由他教导。  
小王子叫曹承衍，打开门叫众人看那叫生得外向活泼，关起门来只有内廷得人知道，这是位敏感纤细的殿下。  
他的共情能力很好，庭院里兔子折了腿会哭，侍卫班新来的卫兵被训斥他会哭，总之，很能哭。  
这一度让他的父王很困扰，要成为王的孩子不能这样柔弱。

在他八岁那年，王上把小王子托付给了塔楼顶端的金宇硕，嘱咐年轻的德鲁伊为王朝好好培养新王。  
“我将奉上最为纯洁的自然之力，使风环绕，清水流淌，阳光普照，雨水滋养，使臣民围绕，谷物丰收，我将献上所有，为王国培养最好的王。”金宇硕握着权杖和水晶球跪下行礼。  
他声音不大，念着神秘的德鲁伊语言，躲在王上背后的小王子带着一脸好奇偷偷看他。

那画面曹承衍直到很多年后都记忆深刻。清晨的阳光避开缠满荆棘的石窗直射到红毯上，金宇硕穿着黑色长袍，肩膀位置的长袍锁扣是一只用银锁链圈着脚踝的迷你银鹰，他宣誓完抬起头，透过覆面的黑色网纱可以模糊地看见他的五官，皮肤白似雪，向曹承衍伸出的手纤长而有力，隐约可以看到长袍下隐藏的力量。  
他稍薄的嘴唇动了动，对他说：“金宇硕，下一代的德鲁伊祭司。您父王刚刚将您托付给了我，我将向您献上全部的忠诚和我的生命，来保证您的绝对安全和王国的顺利延续。”

3.  
曹承衍在塔楼的生活可以用清闲惬意来形容，金宇硕每天有大量的时间用来查阅典籍和进行占卜，他通常会跟着年轻的祭司大人在铺了天鹅绒毯的藏书室里念书，阳光甚好的下午会跟着他下到塔楼外的花园，学个乐器喝个茶。

他刚过完十岁生日时，王上为他指派了侍卫长教导剑术。他在什么都很感兴趣想试试的年纪，最开始几天天刚亮就穿了细甲“噔噔噔”冲下楼，坚持了不到一周发现基础训练很单一之后丧失了大半的兴趣，逐渐开始懈怠起来。

逃训练的投诉状在一个阴雨连绵的下午送到了金宇硕手上，曹承衍那时正在藏书阁的小楼梯上看一本讲帝国战争史的厚砖。  
长袍擦过地毯，“沙沙”的声音离他越来越近，金宇硕坐到了他边上，“听说你早上没去上课？”  
“在下雨，我就睡过了。”  
“承衍喜欢剑术吗？”  
“喜欢的，”小孩子认真点点头，随后又大声对金宇硕说，“但我更喜欢看宇硕施展法术，‘呼啦’一下，就什么都没有了，好威风！”  
他说话的时候细长的凤眼亮晶晶的，这时候还没长开，还算是个白白嫩嫩的团子，金宇硕笑着捏了捏他的脸：“但是王要学剑术，我的殿下。”  
小朋友一下就泄了气。  
明显垮掉的肩膀和撅起的嘴很是好玩，金宇硕逗逗他：“你想成为王吗？”  
“如果想要成为王，一定要学剑术吗？宇硕这么厉害，不能当王吗？”  
“每个人生下来就背负了自己的使命，承衍。”金宇硕歪了歪头看他，“我的使命是辅佐王上，你的使命是成为民众的王。”  
“那和学剑术有什么关系？我不能学法术吗？法杖比剑厉害多了！”  
“不要以纯粹的力量判断是否是真正意义上的‘厉害’，承衍。”金宇硕把他拉起来，带到了书桌前，把擦拭好的长剑双手转交给他，“法术也好剑术也罢，不过是工具，你需要学到背后的东西。”

“法术能教你预见未来，却不能改变现在。可是剑术可以。”  
“去成为能为你的王国付出一切的骑士吧，承衍。只有先握着剑成为忠诚的骑士，才能成为合格的王。”  
“我会一直在你身后的。”

“……那之前，”金宇硕眯了眯眼睛，手指擦过水晶球，“我会每天早上来叫你起床上课的。”

4.  
“怎么了？被人欺负了？”  
哭得皱巴巴的草团子扑进了风尘仆仆赶来的金宇硕怀里。长袍厚重密实，袖口宽大，被罩住后对孩子来说非常有安全感。

“今天安排了剑术比试。”一旁的侍卫长解释道。  
“——明明是我赢！他们非要一个两个车轮战，呜呜呜这不公平！”  
金宇硕拢了一下宽大的袖子，蹲下来握住小孩子的肩膀，“能赢一位皇家侍卫已经很了不起了，但是承衍啊……你要习惯，”他从怀里掏出了丝帕帮男孩擦了擦眼泪，又帮他整理了一下乱了的衣襟，“敌人不会只有一个。永远不要因为得到胜利而骄傲，你需要的胜利永远在更远的前方。”  
“那我该怎么做？”  
“尽快强大起来，击溃所有的敌人。”  
“比如你水晶球里那些吗？”  
“你看到了？”金宇硕微微皱了皱眉，看来以后晚上要给房间上锁了。  
“看到了，血红一片，你脸色不太好。”还没完全长开的小王子问，“是外面不太好吗？”  
金宇硕摇摇头，显然不愿意多说，他只是摸摸对方汗湿的脑袋，“你只管快点长大就好，承衍。”

5.  
曹承衍十五岁的时候，王朝经历了一场巨大的叛乱，北部山区的恶龙联合邪恶女巫向王都发起了激烈的攻势。  
无数战士与术士被派往前线，北方的天空很长时间都被烧成了锈红色。  
陪同曹承衍修习剑术的侍卫们换了一批又一批新面孔，他整日除了训练和在藏书阁里看书再无其他。  
每个午夜，当红月升起的时候，如果他还没睡着，会看到揉着红眼睛缓步走上塔楼的金宇硕。年轻的祭司推开他的房门，见他没睡，有时会呵斥他，有时会同他交流几句。

“情况不太好，是吗?”  
“你还准备瞒我多久呢，宇硕？”

“承衍，如果给你个选择的话，你选择一个人安全度过余生还是再努力战斗一下，保全墙外所有臣民？”这个夜晚无风无月，金宇硕貌似无意地突然问了他一个问题。  
“这还用选吗？我是他们未来的王。”曹承衍合上手上的地理图鉴，跳下了藏书室的雕花桌子。  
金宇硕笑了笑，水晶球被妥帖地藏在宽大的袖子中，“好，我明白了。”  
“你刚刚在想什么？”虽然表情无异，敏感的未来的王依然觉得有哪里不对劲。  
他的德鲁伊缓缓地闭了下眼睛收拾了下情绪，再抬头时严肃了表情，“我想你大概明白现在是什么情况。战局对我们很不利，而我……需要保全你的安全，直到你登上王位。”  
“什么意思？”  
“王上请求我带你去阿瓦隆，直到你长大成人后回来夺回王位。”

曹承衍从对方清澈的眼睛里读到了化不开的悲伤，他问：“我们非得要走不可吗？”  
“非走不可。”  
“抛下家人，朋友，为我们战斗的战士和弱小的臣民？”  
“是的，我的王。”金宇硕轻轻伸手拿走了他手上厚重的书籍，“在你强大起来之前，我们只能暂时离开。”

“所以，是因为我太弱了吗？”  
“不准哭了，承衍。”葱白的手指擦掉了对方掉下脸颊的眼泪，“我从来没有严厉指教过你，是因为我知道你很强大。”  
“出走并不是因为你弱小，我们在世界面前都很渺小，也许这只是你命中注定的经历而已。”  
“去承受它。”他摸了摸比自己只矮了差不多半个头高的少年的脑袋，“我知道会很痛苦。我们都很痛苦，但必须学会承受失去，只有这样你才会真正长大。”

“那我要做什么呢？”  
微小的笑意渗出了金宇硕疲累了的泛红的眼，他半跪在对方面前伸出看不清纹路的手掌，“我向您宣誓过，我将将我所有的一切奉献给您，包括我的忠诚与生命。现在您可以做选择了，是否交付我信任，与我同行。”

6.  
“大人，船已经备好了。只是……”  
“我知道了。没关系，我有办法。辛苦你们了。”  
曹承衍脱下了礼装，少年穿着丝质衬衣，露出了好看的过于纤瘦的锁骨，他挽起了一点袖子，走过来问：“道路封锁了？那我们？”  
金宇硕胸有成竹地微微一笑，突然露出了久违的大概可以称之为“调皮”的表情，“带你玩个好玩的。”

德鲁伊肩头的那只银鹰突然“咣当”落地，在一片银雾中冲出窗外变幻成了一只雪白的巨鹰。  
长袍擦过地面，金宇硕攀了上去向少年王伸出了手：“上来吧，王。”  
握住他的手微凉和潮湿，待他坐稳之后巨大的白色翅膀扇了两下，朝天际飞了出去。

“恶龙不会离开自己的巢穴太久，天空暂时还算安全。”金宇硕解释道。  
是刚刚初冬甘冽的凉风，吹开了白棉花一样的云。  
雪鹰飞得不是很高，大约是比塔楼稍高一些的高度，还能清晰地看到下方的城镇，喧闹着可以听到模糊的人声。  
“好好看看你的城，承衍。终有一天你要拿回来。”  
“嗯，不会要太久的。”

初冬的阳光没有太过灼热的温度，浅白黄色温柔地包裹住了少年，是红着眼眶还带着微笑的脸，眼里还带了一点残留的水痕，嘴角固执得抿着，很坚定认真的模样。  
金宇硕眯起眼笑了一笑，“你长大了，我陪你一起回来。”

7.  
德鲁伊们在港口等待。  
雪鹰扑闪了两下翅膀之后平稳落地，又在金宇硕的咒语里变回了他肩头的斗篷锁扣。  
曹承衍不是没坐过船，但确实第一次见到银蓝色的独木舟。  
金宇硕和他身后的德鲁伊们向着东方伏地跪下，念着他不懂的咒语，末了起身用权杖叩地一声向天一指，“愿东方理想乡敞开神秘的花园，接纳无家可归的人吧。”  
权杖杖尖冒出了金色的光芒，片刻后在遥远的海的那头，天空被印染成了暖金色。  
“承衍，来。”兜帽下露出了他并不熟悉的表情，遥远得好像抓不住一样。

船速不知是因为施展了法术还是其他，开得极快，耳边呼啸着海风，水里的鱼随着船的轨迹四散而逃。  
曹承衍看着水下，问：“宇硕，鱼真的会哭吗？”  
“会的，你听。”金宇硕拢了拢兜帽倾身靠近，微凉的手掌印上了他的额头。  
他闭起眼，耳边传来了一种从未听过的声音，是绵长的低声哀鸣，流水一般向天际飘散了去。

“听到了吗？”  
“他们在哭什么？”  
“在伤感王的离开。”  
“那我得告诉他们才行——”  
少年的衬衣领口被风吹开，夕阳里他坐着向已经远去的后方家园转身喊：“我一定会回来的！”  
风带着他的声音走了很远，直到越来越远船上再听不见。  
他转回来握住金宇硕的双手，“我们到时候一起。”

“好。”

8.  
阿瓦隆是座神奇的岛屿，四面环海，岛上四季分明，各种神奇生物分散居住在自己划定的区域。  
曹承衍跟着金宇硕住在岛中心的石塔中，传闻这是先代德鲁伊们一砖一瓦亲手打造的建筑，金宇硕也是第一次见。  
日子过得很平静，曹承衍习惯了每天早晨被金宇硕用小小的咒语叫醒，鹿与狼在塔下等待，他们会开始一天的剑术修行。金宇硕成日念着塔中的典籍，偶尔会出门与森林深处的精灵还有人马一族交流，岛西的女巫有时会来拜访。他们讨论着水晶球里的变化，天气的演变和流水的走势，都是曹承衍理解不了的领域。  
他的生活被金宇硕安排得满满当当，从文化到剑术一课不拉，因着玩伴的增多，前往森林的次数变多，人也逐渐开朗起来，时不时从石塔窗外远远地都能传来他的笑声。

“他看起来很适应这里。”  
“这是件好事。”  
“所以大人您准备怎么办？不可能让人类一直住在阿瓦隆。”  
“水晶球的预言依然没有变化，您确定要再出阿瓦隆吗？”  
“很少见到你这样的德鲁伊，我相信阿瓦隆随时欢迎你。”

金宇硕把手上的书插回书架的间隙，“你我都清楚命运，我们只有看破的能力，没有改变的权力。”  
“我发过誓，在我有限的生命里要辅佐他为王。我不能背信弃义。”

9.  
出岛的准备悄无声息地伴随着曹承衍的年纪增长进行着。  
随着时间的临近，他在自家石塔见到“闲杂人等”的频率越来越高。  
有天晚上他啃着苹果走上转梯，听到女巫“咯咯咯”的笑声，走近了一些可以模模糊糊地听到一些片段：“哎呀……真的……怎么会这么可爱？”  
门缝里瞧过去他的德鲁伊带着金丝边眼镜，嘴角若有似无的笑意，眼睛里流淌着温温柔柔的爱意，“嗯。”  
少年人在他这个年纪总未免有冲动的时候，他推开门，怒气冲冲的表情，手上还拿着啃了一半的苹果。  
“哦呀，少年王，怎么了这是？”  
他皱了皱眉头。  
“承衍，今天回来这么早？”  
“晚点回来你们还准备干点什么呢？”  
“哦，哎呀！哈哈哈，宇硕大人，今天就到这里吧，我改日再来。”

直到黑蝙蝠飞到没了踪迹，曹承衍才在金宇硕的注视下开了口：“你们在聊什么好玩的东西？”他试图让自己表现得好奇一些。  
“你生气了。”金宇硕扶了下眼镜走了过去，“怎么了？”  
“你们背着我讨论什么不可告人的东西？”他躲开了金宇硕想要摸他头的手，“我十八岁了，金宇硕。我是你的王，不是小孩子。”

“你是不是要抛下我了？反正我困在这里也不能出去，你要为自己找退路了是吗？”  
“我没有。”德鲁伊平静地陈述事实。  
“我不管，我不准。”他捏着长袍下手臂的手用了狠劲，金宇硕被他捏得皱了皱眉，“你只可以是我的。”  
“我发过誓只效忠你一个人。”金宇硕抬眼看他，这才发现不知不觉间他的王已经长到了比他高半个头的模样。  
确实不再是小孩子了，他想。

曹承衍觉得像一拳打在了棉花上一样，明明得到了一个合理的解释，却依然不满意。  
他手上卸了力，放过了自己的德鲁伊，嘴上说着：“反正不管，宇硕你和女巫见面必须要我在场才行。”一边咬着手里索然无味的苹果退出了房间。

完蛋。  
他想。  
我竟然想要独占金宇硕，甚至想要让荆棘爬满整座方塔，堵上门窗，干脆就两个人锁在塔里到死，再见不到别人得了。

10.  
那之后很长一段时间，任凭金宇硕起得再早睡得再晚都很难和曹承衍碰上一面。曹承衍自己心里知道是存了什么龌龊的想法，一时不知如何面对。金宇硕忙着给他准备行装，也没时间好好找他聊，连他“离家出走”了都是后来才知道。

阿瓦隆迎来了冬春交际之时的第一场连绵暴雨，这场暴雨持续了快一周的时间，在第三天时东北森林的人马一族为金宇硕送来了一封急信。  
“你的人类在溪边山洞。”  
银光一闪，雪鹰便冲出了石塔。

金宇硕找到曹承衍时，刚刚成年不久的王许是淋了雨，浑身湿哒哒的，他半躺在地上，衣服淌下的水汇成了一股小溪流流到了金宇硕的脚边。篝火已经熄了，鹿守在山洞口，看见金宇硕亲昵地用角擦了下他的袍子。  
他甩甩头甩掉了头发上的水，一着急甚至都忘了下个防水咒就匆忙出了门，现在有些狼狈。

冰凉的手碰到滚烫的额头，曹承衍一下觉得舒服了很多。  
“怎么烧这么厉害。”  
“嗯……淋了点雨……”他本来声线偏高，这一病嗓子像擦过了砂纸，哑到近乎失声。  
金宇硕叹了口气，把人扶起来，没有再计较所谓的“少年人的离家出走”，他只是把人顺势抱在怀里，像小时候抱他那样轻轻摸摸他的脑袋：“怎么跑到这么远的地方了，要不是人马一族卖了我人情，可有点难找。”

曹承衍贪恋这个怀抱很久了，从小时候开始这个看起来冰冷实际上温暖的怀抱就给了他能给的一切，温柔而不可替代。他年纪稍长之后，金宇硕再也没有这样抱过他，就好像说“你已经大了”一样，无声地划出了一条分界线。  
他这段时间过得有些混沌，但并不是没有想过一些尴尬又致命的问题。他也怀疑过自己其实只是想在这失去家国的绝境里找一根稻草，像溺水的人抓浮木一样只是需要一个熟悉的依靠。但到这时这刻他才发现并不只是这样，他确实是爱上自己的德鲁伊了，他贪恋对方身上的香味，温度，拿对方呼吸的每一缕空气和说过的每一个词语当成治命的草药。  
他想完完整整地完全拥有对方。  
但他做不到。  
他不能。  
他是王。

“怎么不说话？很难受吗？”金宇硕捧起他的脸，关切地问道。  
他确实难受得要死了。  
他看着金宇硕的眼睛不说话。  
“怎么了承衍，很难受吗？一副要哭出来的表情。”金宇硕上上下下开始打量年轻人是不是受了外伤。  
德鲁伊这副慌张的样子让他得到了一些满足，但远远不够填上心里的空洞。他只是沉默地摇头，然后抱住了金宇硕的腰靠回了他的肩头。  
曹承衍比他高了整整大半个头，宽肩窄腰，长期修习剑术养成了良好的体格，几乎全身的重量压到了金宇硕身上，他差点往后倒了下去，“……好像没有外伤，总而言之先回去吧，我也没带药剂出门……”  
他试图起身，加上曹承衍的体重显然失败了一下。再度尝试无果之后，他只好推一推看起来不怎么神志清明的人，“承衍，承衍醒醒，还能站得起来吗？”

曹承衍闭着眼几不可见地点点头，短促而灼热的气息喷在了金宇硕的脖子上，让他起了点鸡皮疙瘩。

雪鹰在洞外的大树下等他们。  
经过水位暴涨的小溪时，曹承衍那完全哑到失声的声音在他耳边像一缕细烟飘了过去，差点被暴雨声冲刷掉。  
金宇硕听得清清楚楚，他说——  
“鱼在哭。”

他的长袍彼时已经完全湿了，分不清是大雨淋湿，还是有人流了眼泪。

11.  
曹承衍这一病获得了极高的待遇，到阿瓦隆来时他们并没带侍从，他身体底子很好一直没病没灾，没遇上过这种烧好几天完全说不出话的状况，如今只能金宇硕照顾他。  
雨后的石塔，大约是快进入春天的关系，攀附在外墙的荆棘开始抽条，等待五月到来开出满墙的红蔷薇。青草的味道从石窗透了进来，混合着潮湿的空气，又在到达曹承衍床前被壁炉的火焰烤散。

曹承衍的嗓子还没完全好，不过烧倒是退了，正靠在床架上看一本很难懂的古乐书。  
金宇硕把桌子搬到了他的房间，桌上铺着一张有些年份的羊皮纸地图，他正在查阅古籍，试图破解地图。

很多日没见的阳光洒进了房间，曹承衍举起书挡住脸，偷偷看对方。  
栗色的头发在阳光的照拂下晕出了一圈光晕，眼神反复穿梭在手上的古语书和地图上，握着羽毛笔的手因为快速书写在手指关节处沾了一些黑色墨水，还没有干，他写完最后一笔放下后在一旁的软布上擦了一下手，未干的墨水在手上洇出了深灰色的痕迹。  
真是让人着迷。他想。

金宇硕一早感觉到了对方的视线，他忙着破译古语，暂时没空理会他：“承衍，差不多要到喝药的时间了，在那边桌上，你自己去拿。”

……哦。  
他掀开被子刚准备光脚蹦过去。  
“穿鞋，会着凉。”金宇硕依然没有抬头。  
他拿了药杯，凑过去看金宇硕忙活。  
“别站在风口，吹风了不好。”

“在给你找称手的剑。”金宇硕终于舍得抬头看他一眼，“回去躺着，好不容易才退烧。”

12.  
金宇硕花了快十多天的时间才破解完地图，曹承衍要求跟去，他却用“你不懂法术进不了魔法森林，去了也是白搭，我还得费心照看你”为由坚决地拒绝了。  
不仅拒绝了，还给石塔施了一道禁制，禁止曹承衍出门。

他不让曹承衍跟去，自然有他的道理。那把传说中的长剑被封印在魔法森林深处琉璃岛的岛中心，由9位女巫和四条红龙看守，他自己都不知道能不能全身而退，自然不可能带上曹承衍这样的普通人类，尤其他还是王。

德鲁伊站在世俗与极致自然之间，往左跨是自然的召唤，往右走是臣民的呼喊。  
寻常人类尊敬他们，称他们是最伟大的一群人。  
因他们献祭自己的全身心奉献给自然，才能换回王国的和平与幸福美好。  
但他们其实也不过只是一群寿命稍长，又有预知能力能看清未来的人而已。

曹承衍在等待了第四天之后迎来了自由。  
并不是金宇硕回来了，而是禁制自己断了。

他扒开荆棘，问金宇硕留给他的鹿，是出什么事了吗。  
森林鹿用角戳了他几下，急切地示意他爬上来。  
在二月的乍暖还寒里，雄鹿带着他往森林深处飞奔而去。  
他在靠近魔法森林边界的地方接到了金宇硕。

曹承衍从小看金宇硕，都是长袍加身干净体面的样子，他会和煦地笑，也会生气皱眉，多数时候说话轻声细语，心情好恶作剧时尾音会有些上挑卖萌。  
却从没见过他现在这副模样。

金丝边眼镜碎了一半镜片断了一条镜腿，他的左眼紧闭着流下血水，长袍被利爪挠得几乎成了破布，肩头的银鹰锁扣被削去了一半，堪堪挂在肩头。  
金宇硕脸色惨白如纸，握着权杖的手满是血痕，他拄杖，另一只手握着一柄纯银的剑捂着心口，走得歪歪扭扭随时会摔倒的样子。

“……你怎么来了？”被疾步跑来的青年接住后，金宇硕踉跄了一下抓着对方的衬衣问。  
衬衣瞬间留下了几道血印。  
曹承衍一把托住了差点跪到地上的人，“禁制断了。怎么会这样？”  
金宇硕摇摇头，双手颤颤巍巍托起了剑跪了下去：“收下吧吾王……石中剑现在是你的了。”  
“……就为了这个？”他接过剑，把人扶起来。  
金宇硕抬了一点头，那只完好的右眼里有着不寻常的光亮：“每个骑士都需要一把剑，承衍。你长大了，现在有成为王的资格了。”  
他靠在对方怀里，擂鼓一般的心跳提醒他对方鲜活的生命力，这好像突然给了他一丝安慰。他累极了，模模糊糊地说了一句：“去做你想做的事情吧，做英雄也好，成王也好。”  
“……那之前让我休息会……”

13.  
这一战金宇硕赢得可以用“惨烈”来形容，足足在床上躺了逾半个月。  
大部分的伤口在曹承衍的照看下顺利痊愈，除了他左眼的那道伤。  
不是剑伤，也不是被恶龙攻击，被曹承衍问起时，金宇硕靠在软垫上喝了一口茶，说：“挨了两道女巫诅咒罢了。”  
“会有什么后果吗?”  
“会渐渐看不见，不过不会影响法力输出。”

启程的日子已经定下，不管曹承衍有多坚持需要再住一阵子让他疗养伤口，金宇硕都不肯松口。  
“我们没多少时间了，承衍。”他这么说着，把水晶球拿给曹承衍看，“三年多了，你难道还要看你的臣民生活在水深火热中吗？”

这是道两难的问题，曹承衍左右为难。  
向左是他的家族，他的臣民，他们已经在痛苦中生活太久了。  
向右是他的德鲁伊，他刚新伤痊愈，还瞎了一只眼，别说作战，他觉得金宇硕连生活都受到了不小的影响。

他已经很久没有再拿起过那些他最爱看的古籍了。  
也很久没有再自己动手煮一壶咖啡，在上次把咖啡豆磨碎倒在了滤器外后，泡咖啡的活已经由曹承衍全权取代。  
他甚至在曹承衍故意表演哑剧段子后都不曾笑过。  
破损的那只银鹰锁扣也再没修复。

他想，应该多给他一些时间治愈伤口。  
趁还是两个人，在安全的地方平静生活的时候。

金宇硕的长袍盖住了水晶球，没被绷带挡住的那只眼睛很是认真地注视着他，“你在犹豫什么？”  
他艰难地开口：“我们第一站去哪儿？”  
“去北面吧，先从清剿恶龙开始。”  
“好。”他的手指擦过了剑柄上的宝石，又忽然想起了什么似的，另一只手抓住了金宇硕的外袍，“这次我在前，你掩护我。”

14.  
恶龙巢穴在北部丘陵中，下了船后还需要再骑马走上好几天。  
“要害部位是龙心，龙的背甲都很硬，你必须要从下方他的软肋一击命中龙心才能成功杀死它们。”  
“嗯。”  
“以三声响雷为暗号，我会召唤飓风和闪电来助你。鹿和狼留给你，前方马应该是走不过了，他们会带你过去。”  
“总共3条龙？”  
“对。”  
“好，我明白。”马蹄停了一秒，“你一个人行吗？要不要把鹿留给你，万一……”  
“别小看我，承衍。”金宇硕摇摇头，推了下眼镜，“德鲁伊真正的力量你还没见过呢。”  
他讲话的时候有些小骄傲的语气让曹承衍弯了弯嘴角。他伸手把对方的脑袋按过来行了个碰面礼。  
短暂的额头相接，金宇硕挥手招来了鹿。  
“剑。”  
“盾。”  
“还有你的头盔。”他把头盔戴在了对方头上，调整了下位置，又替他拨开了额前的碎发，“祝君武运昌隆。”  
他想了想，解下了自己脖子上的蝴蝶项链，戴在了曹承衍身上。手指碰上蝴蝶翅膀上镶嵌的珍珠，细声念了一句咒语。  
这是来自德鲁伊的祝福，愿你平安归来。

天空瞬息万变，随着龙吟声变成了墨黑色。  
金宇硕在山的这边，权杖顶端发出了银色的皎洁月光。  
曹承衍在山的那头，盘据而出的第一条龙已和他正面相接。  
雷声响了，天边厚重的乌云下隐隐透出了闪电的金光。

恶龙召唤来了冰雹，被狂风卷走；  
又甩尾引燃了火山，被大雨浇熄；  
它露出骇人的獠牙，被年轻的骑士自下颚刺入的剑封口。  
巨大的龙身扭动着，自尾端跃上了灰狼，撕咬着他的背甲，停顿了它的攻击步伐。  
骑士双脚蹬在龙头上，拔出了剑。  
一道闪电照亮了天空，待恢复死寂时，石中剑已稳稳地刺破了龙心。

第一条龙从山巅跌下了大海。

第二道雷声响起，凶悍的火龙穿过暴雨，无视了狂风自地平线直奔骑士而来。  
巨鲸从海面掠起，与龙短暂的肢体相接，带着火龙和没来得及喷出的火焰沉入海底。  
骑士胸前的蝴蝶项链上，珍珠母贝发出了柔和的光芒，将他整个人罩在了罩中，隔绝了水幕与火焰，他在水中将剑插入了龙的心脏。

第三条龙赶到时，东边已微微天亮。  
黑龙咬着他的剑将他甩了出去。  
他身手敏捷地用剑刺穿了黑龙的背甲，再借力跳上。龙吃痛，在山峦间急速上下穿梭企图甩掉他。  
在龙冲上山顶的那个刹那，站在山头的德鲁伊以权杖相逼，一时间电闪雷鸣。  
迎着狂风骤雨，年轻的屠龙骑士在龙背上跳跃攀爬，抓住龙角后一剑封喉。

最后的龙掉下了悬崖。骑士喘着气从岩间跳回了地面。  
狂风已散，骤雨已停。  
他的德鲁伊握杖站在他面前，同样松了口气。

“搞定了。”曹承衍还剑入鞘，一把抱住了对方，“刚刚真是吓死我了。”  
金宇硕在他怀里小声笑了笑，拍拍他的背：“你做得很好。连候鸟都在夸奖。”

不远处有成群的鸟群从南方飞来。  
曹承衍这才想起，已经四月了。  
是春天归来的号角，是候鸟回到北方的时间了。

15.  
杀掉恶龙后北部重镇有半数以上已经返还。为了追捕邪恶女巫，曹承衍和金宇硕在其中的一个镇子小住了几天搜寻线索。

北部的四月刚刚回暖，人们会举行一年一度的天灯节。  
曹承衍自小长在皇宫塔楼，觉得很是新鲜。  
“人们会在这时候用天灯来向上天许愿，祈求幸福。”金宇硕给他解释道。  
“你头发颜色最近是不是变浅了？”他突然没头没脑地问了一句。  
“嗯？”金宇硕愣了愣，下意识地摸了下自己的头发，“真的浅了？”

从镜子里看到发色和瞳色的变化后，金宇硕皱了皱眉。  
“我们去放天灯吧，宇硕。”曹承衍在他身后说。  
“你有愿望要许？”他的德鲁伊回头看他，“那就去吧。”  
“你不拦我？我以为你会说你什么都看得到，所以许愿毫无意义。”  
金宇硕笑着摇摇头，“你不一样，你是王，也许真的能改变命运。”

恶龙被消灭后的小镇一片祥和，夜晚的天空被天灯覆盖，犹如白天。  
走在路上的人们笑着闹着，互相诉说着心情与愿望。  
曹承衍问金宇硕：“你觉得幸福是什么？”  
“国泰民安。”  
曹承衍点点头“嗯”了一声表示赞同，又问：“那你自己的幸福呢？”  
金宇硕停下了脚步，似乎是仔细想了想。他说：“我的话，看你平安顺遂，一天天变老，成为人人敬仰的王。”天灯下他那只完好的右眼瞳色几乎变成了白色，“成为最好的王吧，承衍。到死为止，我都会帮你。”  
曹承衍盯着他看了很久，久到金宇硕以为自己脸上发生了什么异变。  
年轻的骑士王垂下了眼帘，说：“作为曹承衍的话，我会希望国泰明安；作为‘我’的话，我希望能和你永远在一起。”

“宇硕，我看到水晶球的预言了。”他抬头看天灯，眼眶有点发酸。  
“什么时候的事。”  
“在阿瓦隆，女巫告诉我的。”

“你说过的，预知者可以看见未来却不能改变，骑士握着剑不知道未来却可以改变现在。”年轻的王先他一个身位，转过头看他，“那如果我许愿想要和你在一起的话，能成真吗？”

金宇硕的沉默停留了有一个世纪那么长。  
“那我换个说法，如果我许愿现在想和你在一起的话，能成真吗？”曹承衍的声音很轻，稍纵即逝。  
“我们不是在一起吗？”  
“我不是说……也对。”他腰上佩剑的剑穗划出了一道好看的弧度。

是短暂的唇唇相接。  
像节庆日的烟花，瞬间在星空下炸开璀璨的颜色，又顷刻间熄灭火星消失那般短暂。  
有人欢呼，有人遗憾。

那是从未尝到过的，  
爱情的酸涩味道。

16.  
金宇硕的心口位置有一朵蓝色鸢尾花。  
在红色天鹅绒毯上看时，雪白的肌肤上这朵鸢尾异常的扎眼。

金宇硕告诉曹承衍，这是琉璃岛女巫的第二道诅咒。  
他的王俯首在他颈间，与他十指相扣，问他，是什么样的诅咒。  
“没有什么，‘宿命的游离’。”  
描画着花瓣的手指顿了一顿，“第一道诅咒是目盲，第二道是要你性命，和水晶球的预言对上了，是吗？”  
“要第一道诅咒完全生效后，第二道才会启动。”缠住眼睛的绷带无声地掉落在绒毯上。  
“那就是说，如果第一道诅咒不实现，第二道就不会开始？”  
“不可能的，承衍。”他推推伏在身上抱紧他的人，“第一道已经生效了，只是时间的区别罢了。”

“握剑的人，最不相信的就是宿命。”  
“我从石塔的窗口窥伺整个世界的动向，承衍。”他揉乱了对方的头发，“我比谁都清楚，有些宿命改变不了。”  
“但如果这样能让你好过一点的话，我就……全部交给你吧。”  
他笑了笑，“本来也就都是你的。”

17.  
六月的光景，他们循着邪恶女巫的线索到达了王城脚下。  
“总共31名萨勒姆，还剩下最后那个躲在王城中，解决了她就行。”金宇硕浅金色的头发在阳光下折射出了光。  
他已经快什么都看不见了，眼前只有模糊的影子，雪鹰与鹿成为了他的新眼睛，他靠声音判别方向。

最后的女巫说难找也并不难找，正面交锋时，她讥讽德鲁伊：“你把所有的一切献给人类的王国，舍弃自己的永生，值得吗？”  
术士长袍在城墙上被风吹得猎猎作响，骑士在他身前握剑前行。他说：“这是我起誓的信仰，自然值得。”  
女巫催动脚下的法阵困住骑士，她说：“我看不起你们德鲁伊的清高，因为你们既不是人类又说着爱人类，这幅崇高的样子虚伪而可笑。”  
金宇硕浅白色的眸子里看不出情绪，他只是动了动权杖，念了一句击杀咒语后说：“……你错了，我确实热爱这个族群，也被人爱着。”

他拄杖前行，半跪在地上解开了王的桎梏。  
“天还没黑是不是？”他问。  
曹承衍倚靠着坚实的城墙，把人搂进怀里，“黑了，我说黑了就是黑了。”  
年轻的王好像失去了哭的能力。  
但有人替他哭了。  
透明的珍珠一滴两滴滴落在他的肩甲上，又顺着银色的盔甲滑落到地上。

金宇硕在他怀里哭得克制，就好像——  
如果不出声的话，就不会被世界知道一样。

18.  
屠龙的骑士登基为王。  
他的身边站着白发的德鲁伊。

王城的子民都知道，新王的德鲁伊生得很漂亮，白发白瞳，肤色白得有些透明。他穿黑色的袍子，肩头站着一只雪鹰。

在王二十岁生日前夕，他那与他一同身经百战的德鲁伊大祭司人间蒸发。  
民间传说，祭司消失的那天，北部山丘地区的候鸟提前南迁，喑哑的鸟鸣声环绕着王城，仿佛在为他唱镇魂曲。

王刚刚结束一天的政务会议。  
他独自坐在王座上，脑海里又浮现了几天前在港口茂密的梧桐树下，他的祭司缓步走向独木舟的景象。  
他从来不知道原来开往阿瓦隆的船航速那么快，独木舟像楔子一般破开了平静的海面，好似一眨眼的功夫，那船，那人，跟随着船飞翔的雪鹰，就统统都不见了。  
他还清楚地记得金宇硕对他说的最后一句话，“承衍你知道吗？鱼其实是会笑的，当你在水面上看见涟漪的时候，那是它们发自内心的微笑。”  
他却觉得那人临到最后的时刻还像哄孩子一样哄他，因为即使看到船尾不断的涟漪，他依然听到了鱼哭泣的声音。

“对不起了，之后只有你一个人往前走了。”是这样的在哭着的声音。

他好像不会爱了。  
但他又真切地知道自己爱着自己的子民，国土，这所有他拥有的一切。  
只是在夜半梦回的时候，一个人举着蜡烛走到藏书室里，那里再也没有长袍擦地的声音，没有那股属于海水的气息。  
他想，他的确是失去了。  
那个人把眼泪留给了他，他失去了最宝贵的东西。

像一只无主的风筝一样，他现在是一只孤独飞翔在自由国度的飞鸟。

19.  
原来成为王是这样的事情。  
原来鱼与飞鸟之间，确实是世界上最遥远的距离。


End file.
